Threat
by What's-Yer-Offer
Summary: Mamoru finally meets the man who's been flirting with Usagi. MichiRuka. One-shot.


**I get a day off tomorrow!**

**I found this in the very first notebook I was writing those damned prompts in. Not bad, not bad.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

The two teens stopped just outside the small café they like to frequent for coffee. Haruka reached for the door, but Michiru beat her to it. The bell above the door dinged quietly as the violinist pulled it open. She motioned for the taller teen to enter first.

Haruka grinned at the small gesture and stepped into the chilly café. She held out her hand for her lovely partner, who eagerly accepted the contact. "Michiru, you should let me hold the door for you."

"I can be a gentleman as well." She retorted gently, her smile amused and smug. She did a once over of her lover, who was dressed in black slacks and a beautiful blue button up shirt. Haruka, per usual, looked like a dashing man. Her eyes crinkled slightly as Haruka chuckled.

"Very well." The blonde started to lead them to their normal spot in the back of the building. As she walked her eyes flicked back towards her partner before scanning the room.

Michiru raised an eyebrow when Haruka suddenly stopped. The taller teen's eyes were wide and focused on the couple in the booth in the corner of the café. A familiar blonde with odangos was laughing unnecessarily hard at something the man with jet black hair had said. The violinist peeked around Haruka's form and smiled. The Prince and the Princess seemed to be enjoying their date…

"Oh. So your kitten is here,"

Haruka rolled her eyes at the coy tone Michiru used. She watched, transfixed, as Chiba reached across the table to take Usagi's hand. "Nh, let's go somewhere else."

Michiru put the palm of her other hand lightly against Haruka's arm, "You don't want to talk to Usagi-chan?"

Haruka shrugged, which made the other teen suspicious. She pulled away from Michiru to stuff her hands in her pocket and turn away, "We should just go home."

The blue haired teen shook her head. "I'm going to say hello to them, Haruka." It was decided. The blonde huffed out a breath and quietly followed her.

Mamoru glanced away from his love when the two approached their table. His mouth went dry at the sight of Michiru, the woman he had spoken to just last week about her concert. Her light green sundress looked stunning against her porcelain skin.

Haruka smirked, not blaming the man for gawking. Eventually though, his eyes moved from Michiru's body to the blonde. He scowled at her now sheepish grin.

"You!" He awkwardly stood from the booth, "You're the man from this morning!"

Michiru smiled, despite her burning curiosity. Her partner hadn't told her about earlier… Is that why she was so hesitant to see them? She turned to Haruka and tilted her head up, silently asking her to explain.

Usagi and the violinist watched, intrigued, as Mamoru moved to confront the blonde. Michiru stepped out of his way and proudly smiled as Haruak straightened to her full height. They were chest to chest, nose to nose. Neither was taller than the other.

Mamoru was furious. He glared into cool, green eyes. "You made Usako cry." His words were ice cold.

"Mamo-chan, it's okay…" Usagi said quietly. A hand came up to her chest as she looked from her prince to Haruka.

Haruka glanced down at the blonde teen then over to her partner before her gaze finally met Mamoru's dark blue eyes. "Heh… I didn't do anything."

Usagi nodded eagerly, "Hai! Mamo-chan, Haruka-san was just teasing me."

The racer took a step back from Mamoru to stand closer to Michiru. "While I am fond of Odango-chan, I already have a girlfriend."

"Says who?" Michiru quipped, eyes sparkling in amusement as she gazed up at her partner.

Haruka met her eyes. "A girlfriend that I love desperately." She tried again. The blue haired teen's smile grew slightly, enough so that Haruka knew she had said the right thing.

Mamoru was unimpressed by the blond's words. If the man did love Michiru, as he claimed, why would he be flirting so easily with innocent Usagi? To Mamoru, the man was sly and unworthy of the woman in front of him. Though that was none of his business he interrupted their moment, which Usagi was beginning to swoon at.

"The world famous violinist, Michiru Kaioh, is _dating_," His lips turned up as he nodded his head towards Haruka. "This unrefined boy?"

Usagi gasped, while Haruka's eyes narrowed at him.

Michiru put a hand on her partner's bound chest. "Chiba." Her glower made him feel four feet tall, "Haruka is well traveled, accomplished and _most certainly_ not a boy." Her hand moved up to stroke her lover's cheek, "She's a threat to any man."

Mamoru paled and he took a closer look at the blonde. She had androgynous facial features, but looking now he noticed how soft her jaw was for a man. If she were to wear women's clothing, Mamoru was sure she would be just as beautiful as the violinist.

"Why were you flirting with Usako?" He asked, embarrassed but still angry. "What did you say to her?"

Haruka held up her hands in surrender. Luckily, Usagi came to her rescue. The future princess stood from the booth, "Mamo-chan,"

His eyes softened at the sight of his innocent girlfriend looking so scared. Her eyes searched his, begging him to let it go. After a moment, Mamoru felt all the anger and jealousy leave him. He sighed and turned back towards Haruka. "Keep your distance."

The blonde laughed and pulled Michiru into her side. "I'll try, Chiba. See you around, Odango!"

Michiru let herself be lead out of the restaurant, waiting until they were outside before she giggled. Haruka pouted. They walked down the sidewalk, a silence falling over them for a couple minutes.

"Do you want to go downtown for coffee then?"

The violinist shrugged delicately. "I suppose you want to drive?"

"Of course," Haruka grinned.

"What _did_ you say to Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked, "It's not nice to make our princess cry."

"I dunno… She asked if I was a man or a woman and I told her it didn't matter." Haruka blushed lightly as she remembered leaning down, almost kissing the flustered teen.

Michiru noticed the blush and the ghost of a smirk on her partner's face. "Were you able to kiss her?" She guessed

"Only once." Haruka didn't mean to say it so wistfully.

The blue haired teen was shocked at the confession. Jealousy raged through her, but as always she kept a cool exterior. "Does that mean I have one kiss with Mamoru-kun?"

Haruka growled teasingly and pulled her closer. Michiru giggled at the playful possessiveness. "No, you're mine."

"So I see." Michiru sighed contently.


End file.
